


The Tiny Details

by charxjay



Series: Char Does Jimon Week [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charxjay/pseuds/charxjay
Summary: It's amazing how even the simplest of details can go unnoticed by some, but are loved by another





	

Jace notices the little things Simon does, he notices them and he loves every little thing. He notices the way Simon’s hands move when he’s talking about something he’s very passionate about. He always takes note of every time he sees Simon’s eyes light up when someone references one of his favourite things, or the smile that forms at the corner of his lips when he makes a reference and someone gets it. He’s also noticed the way Simon distances himself off when he feels like he doesn’t belong, the downfall of Simon’s face when someone says something that hurts him and yet he won’t say anything about it. Notices how Simon physically distances himself if he’s getting hungry. The fear that lingers in his eyes until he’s had that blood to satisfy his need. He notices the calmness and fear disappear from his face once he’s feed. Jace can tell you every little detail about Simon and how his body tells him more than the words Simon’s mouth produces. But he doesn’t let anyone know that he knows this information, he keeps it to himself like it’s his own part of Simon.

Jace is hot-headed, everyone can tell you that but not everyone can tell you that takes him a few seconds before he’s letting his smart mouth off, like he’s trying to think of what would come as a result of the words spoken. Or of the swing he’s taken. Not everyone tell you that spins his stele in-between his fingers because it gives him something to do. Something to do when he doesn’t know what else to do, but Simon can. Simon can tell you this, he can also tell you how Jace’s brave, tough exterior is just that, and that there is a scared young boy behind each swing of his blade. A shattered soul behind every punch thrown. Can tell you that Jace is breaking inside, but is too scared to let anyone know just how fragile their once best Shadowhunter truly is. But if you ask Simon what he thinks is going on with the blond, he would just shrug and say he doesn’t know.

Now, everyone can tell you that they’ve noticed the way the pair look at each other when they think the other isn’t looking. They can tell you how they all know that both are too stubborn to admit what was really going on. It was months, of watching in as this _torture_ went on, torture being the words that the wonderful being that is Magnus liked to call it, then slowly they started to notice how the pair changed around each other. How Jace would relax a bit more when Simon was in the room. How Simon’s smile grew just that bit bigger when he was talking with Jace. Clary could tell you that when she went to talk with Simon that there was a certain blond’s jacket laying discarded on the floor, while Izzy could tell you how she’s seen Jace’s hair in a ruffled mess a few minutes after she’d seen Simon with a huge smile upon his lip. No one said anything, but they all noticed.


End file.
